Declan's Pikachu
Pikachu is a Pokémon owned by Declan Perez. He is his first Pokémon. | |ability = Unknown |current = With Declan |prevonum = 025 |firststagename = Pikachu |secondstagename = |numeps1 = |java1 = |java2 = Unknown |java3 = Unknown |evo1num = |location = }} To Be The Best In I Choose You!, Declan is given the last starter Pokémon available from Professor Oak; Pikachu. Declan is elated to have Pikachu, stating that would've been his choice anyway. Pikachu is used in a battle against Gary's Squirtle and Leaf's Bulbasaur. In Friends In Long Places, Pikachu battled several wild Pokémon to try and catch them. He later helped Leaf battle a wild Spearow. Pikachu manages to weaken it, but Spearow evolves into Fearow. Pikachu still weakens it while Leaf's Bulbasaur finishes it off. In Taken By Storm, PIkachu fights off several Rattata and a Raticate to save a Charmander. In Rocks and Rocks and Rocks, Pikachu is used to battle Brock's Rhyhorn. He repeatedly uses Thundershock to attack it, which eventually becomes Thunderbolt. Pikachu then shows off the Iron Tail it learned from Flint, defeating Rhyhorn and earning Declan the Boulder Badge. In Out With The Old, In With The New, Pikachu helped Declan get his burn medicine from his bag. In Dance of the Moondust Fairies, Pikachu battles two Golbat with Charmander, and then helps Declan communicate with the Clefable colony. In No Worries, Pikachu begins to teach Charmander Thunder Punch. He is later shown defeating a few Beedrill. In Choppy Waters, Pikachu faces Daisy's Golduck. After an intense battle, Pikachu nearly drowns, forcing Declan to recall him and forfeit him from the match. In Gold Nugget Grind, Pikachu is used against Ali's Psyduck and Kevin's Growlithe, and was victorious both times. He is also seen frequently on Declan's shoulder. In Splash Sensation, Pikachu is used to battle Misty's Staryu, which it defeats. It is later taken out by Misty's Vaporeon, and is shown to be very drained from it during the rest of the episode. In What Are The Odds?, Pikachu is excited to see Gary again. During Declan's battle with Gary, Pikachu attempts to battle Rhyhorn, only to be shut down. He later battles Wartortle, winning the match for Declan. In To Stop A Scam, Pikachu is walking with Declan, and the two are "conversing". Pikachu is later put to sleep and captured by Murray, and convinces Riolu to help him while in captivity. Pikachu then battles Drowzee and Magnemite with Charmander before causing an explosion on Declan's command. In Wet Side Story, Pikachu is sleeping on a bench next to Declan. He later helps Declan find Bulbasaur. He then battles Bulbasaur and helps Declan rescue Squirtle. In Power Surge, Pikachu is used to battle Lt. Surge's Raichu. After being confused by Signal Beam, the battle is one-sided, leading to Pikachu's defeat. In Survival of the Fittest, Pikachu trains with Declan in preparation for his rematch with Lt. Surge. After devising a strategy, Declan and Pikachu take control of the battle and defeat Raichu, earning Declan the Thunder Badge. In Dig A Little Deeper, Pikachu battles Leaf's Ivysaur. The two have a fierce yet brief battle. Pikachu is defeated. In Overgrowth, Pikachue helped Declan find Bulbasaur after she ran off. In Fishermen's Territory, Pikachu rides Squirtle to battle a school of Tentacool. He later rides a Fearow to battle a Tentacruel but is knocked out of the sky. Later, he battles Stoick's Thornado Jr. the Seadra. Pikachu takes heavy damage from Thornado's Dragon attacks. Pikachu releases a powerful Thunderbolt under pressure and defeats Thornado. In Legend of Pokemon Tower, Pikachu leads Declan's Pokémon when he is controlled by a Haunter. He gets the idea to get Gengar's help to save him. Known Moves Moves Improvised * Powered-Up Quick Attack: Pikachu uses Thunder Shock repeatedly to charge up electricity. It then uses this excess electricity to power up its Quick Attack, making it faster and stronger. * Thunder Burst (with Charmander) Charmander uses Flame Burst, and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. The attacks collide midair, resulting in an explosion. First used accidentally in Dance of the Moondust Fairies, and later on purpose in No Worries and To Stop A Scam. Personality Pikachu is shown to be very close Declan, and even mirrors his actions unintentionally. The two even hold "conversations" with one another, and Pikachu has a special vocalization for Declan, "Piku." Pikachu is also shown to be very affectionate, as seen when it hugs Gary and Leaf during their departure. Pikachu also has vocalizations for Charmander and Bulbasaur, "Piku" and "Picha", respectively. It is also shown to be easily grossed out by Declan's burn. While he usually dislikes his pokeball, he has been seen in it in I Choose You! and Choppy Waters. Trivia * Pikachu is confirmed to be male due to gender differences ** This makes him the first pokemon to have a confirmed gender * Pikachu is the first pokemon shown to be kept primarily out of its pokeball. Category:Pokemon Category:To Be The Best Category:Electric Pokemon